Running Away
by Hope and Smilez
Summary: This is a wonderful story about B & V that i wrote awhile ago. i hope you enjoy and smile
1. Chapter 1

Hey remember me. I was Queen Jay formally Renyaa Rio-Zowi. Now I am "Hope and Smilez" I wrote "Running Away" "When we OOO" and "Alas The Day Of Mourning Is Over". Well I changed my name and I wanted to get my fics up in the forefront so people can read and I'm gonna get started on new ones ok, enjoy, again.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the song Running Away by Hoobastank.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On With The Fic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma climbed the stairs to her room. She decided to retire early for she had a long day. A long tiring heart-wrenching day. Upon entering she hissed the word bastard at the door beside hers, for it belonged to Him.

She walked into her room and grabbed a small boom box. She carried it to the bathroom and plugged it in. She cut the bath water on and undressed herself. She entered the hot soothing water. She sat there for awhile then cut the radio on. The song 'Running Away' played.

_I don't want you to give it all up And leave your own life collecting dust _

_As the song played Bulma started to have flashbacks._

--Flashback--

Bulma made Vegeta his breakfast as usual; mountains of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage links. She sat the plates before him and took a seat across him. She stared at him, so many thoughts racing through her head. He felt her eyes on him and looked up. She had this heavenly, dreamy look on her beautiful face, as her head rested on her elbows.

_And I don't want you to feel sorry for me You never gave us a chance to be _

"_Why the hell are you looking at me like that Woman?" he growled._

"No reason." she smiled and sighed.

"Well stop it. You dumb bitch." He whispered the last part to himself…but she heard.

_And I don't need you to be by my side To tell me that everything's alright _

_For some reason that statement hurt her. It hurt her to no end. She had on idea why but it was almost as if it killed her whole being. As if her heart and soul had been ripped in half. She looked lifeless, Dead. No expression on her face._

_I just wanted you to tell me the truth You know I'd do that for you _

"_Now what the hell is wrong with you?"_

She stood to her feet, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Heard what I said?" he mused.

She stormed out of the room.

--Flashback Ends--

_Why are you running away? Why are you running away? _

_She sat in the bath tub crying her eyes out now. She turned the radio up a little more, as if the song could heal her tormented soul and broken heart. She switched positions bring her knees to her chest to hug them for comfort._

Vegeta finished his training somewhat early. There was no need to since he couldn't concentrate on the task at hand. He walked into the house he was about to watch the TV when he heard a faint sound. The music was coming from her room. He walked in and found nothing. It was actually coming from her bathroom. He was about to open the door when the words caught his attention. Listening to the words make him think. He decided against going in there and waited for her to part from the bathroom. He took a seat on the floor and listened to the words of the as something came to his mind.

--Flashback--

Bulma ran down the stairs to her backyard, the Gravity Room had blew up. Again. She ran as fast as her legs would take her body. When she reached the site she froze, fear enclosing her whole body. The room was in pieces, nothing was left but rubble.

She called for him.

Nothing was said.

She called again.

Nothing.

She dove herself into the rubble, digging and pulling through the piles of scrap metal. Her heart was pounding; it felt as if it would pop right out of her chest.

"Please be O.K."

_Cause I did enough to show you that I Was willing to give and sacrifice _

_She didn't know why but if he was dead she would die as well. Her whole life coming to an end._

"Be alive."

She continued to dig, the blood now dripping from her own cuts and scrapes. She dug for him until his hand shot up from out of the rubble.

_And I was the one who was lifting you up When you thought your life had had enough _

_He was alive, battered and bruised, but never the less. 'Thank Kami'. she thought to herself. He pulled him self up and started to walk into the house._

"Vegeta where are you going? I need to check your wounds."

"I'm fine baka woman."

"No you're not. You were practically dead."

" I don't need you fucking help, so stay the hell away from me."

_And when I get close, you turn away There's nothing that I can do or say _

_She had tears in her eyes now. Normally she would have yelled back but now it seemed so…different. His words actually hurt her._

"You are nothing!" he yelled "You are nothing to me. Nothing but a servant for me. My provider. You supply me with food, shelter, clothing, and that damn Gravity Room. The only thing you're good for is to fix and upgrade that shit and possibly a good fuck."

At this Bulma froze. "You Bastard. You cold-hearted, arrogant, shitty mutha-fuckin Bastard."

_So now I need you to tell me the truth You know I'd do that for you _

"_Save it Woman." and with that said he went into the house._

--Flashback Ends--

_So why are you running away? Why are you running away? _

'_Maybe…just maybe.' Vegeta thought to himself._

Bulma continued to cry into her knees. "What's wrong with me. Why do I care so much."

Vegeta heard her every word. He wanted to go in there and confront her but still he fought against it.

Bulma calmed down a little bit as another flashback came into her mind.

--Flashback--

"I want you Bulma." He whispered and took her lips into his. He kissed her with so much lust. He ran his tongue through her mouth tasting every inch of her. He rubbed her breast and he teased her folds and entrance with his tip.

_Is it me, is it you _

"_I want you Vegeta. In me. Please." He pushed in her a little more. He could feel how tight she was, he pulled out of her and dove into her. His length and width stretched her pussy; filling her completely._

_Nothing that I can do _

_He stared at her features as he pulled out of her completely only to plunge back in to her. She screamed. He rammed himself in her as hard as his body would allow not to hurt heart, that much. They felt something wet flow from her body down his member. They both looked down. It was Blood. He pounded in her so hard she started to bleed. She wanted to say something to him but silenced herself when he started squeezing her erect nipples. She screamed in pain mixed with pleasure._

_To make you change your mind _

_He smirked to himself. 'Her body can take more than I thought.' He started to suck on her neck. It felt so good to be in her; feeling her tight, wet pussy. He groaned as her walls started contrasting around him. She squeezed him; causing him to pound into her with great speed now._

_Is it me, is it you _

_Bulma grasped as her orgasm hit. He sweet honey flowing out of her like a steady river. Feeling her juices run down his member caused him to cum as he exploded in side of her._

_Nothing that I can do _

_He collapsed on top of her. She sighed in satisfaction._

"That was so good Vegeta. I don't think I have ever been satisfied this much."

He glared at her and pulled out of her. He roll off of her.

_Is it a waste of time? _

"_where are you going?"_

"To train." He said as he put his clothes back on.

"To train? But you can't……we just……you and I……we just made love.

_Is it me, is it you _

"_No we didn't." He said as he opened the door. "I just proved my point."_

"And what was that?" she whispered on the verge of tears.

"You're only good for a quick fuck." And with that he left.

_Nothing that I can do _

_As soon as the door closed. She busted into tears._

_To make you change your mind _

_--Flashback Ends--_

That was two nights ago, and here she was again crying her eyes out. Well not this time, this was the last time. She dried her tears and stood up out of the bath tub.

_So why are you running away? Why are you running away? (...What is it I've got to say…) _

_Not anymore she wasn't going to be bother with the bastard any more._

_So why are you running away? (...To make you admit you're afraid…) _

_She wrapped her towel around her body and opened the bathroom door……only to be greeted by the Sayian Prince himself._

_Why are you running away? _

"_Woman we need to talk."_

Please review my fic. The next chapter should be out soon.

TIL


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for all of you who thought that this was going to be a long story or even a short story, but it's not. This is the second and final chapter. But to make up for all of your disappointment, I put a Lemon in this chapter.

So on with it……………

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stared at him. "What do you want."

"We need to talk."

She walked over to her vanity mirror, pushed her hair back, and took a seat on her bed. "About what?"

"The last couple of weeks or so." He walked over to the bed and took a seat beside her. As he sat beside her she tightened the hold on her towel.

"Start talking." she hissed

He looked at her. He was at a lost for words, but there was one thing that he could do. The one thing that would make understand. He leaned into her and kissed her lips. That kiss showed all his passion, love, devotion, and sorrow for her. She found herself falling into it and quickly pushed him away.

"Don't." she hissed.

He continued to stare at her. He kissed her lips a second time. As before, she shoved him away.

"Woman."

"Sex won't make me feel better, Vegeta. Especially after the way you left me in bed."

"Then what will so I can accomplish it."

"Answers. I want to know why? Why you pushed me away."

He huffed. "Because I didn't know any other way. All my life I have been taught to hate. It's hard to change that. I don't know any other way." "But you hurt me." Tears now falling from her eyes. "You hurt me so much."

He looked at the tears streaming down her face. "Dammit." he mumble to himself. He scooted towards her wrapping his arms, allowing her to cry on his chest. "I know I hurt you Woman. I never meant to hurt you like this. I'd take it all back if I could. I'd never hurt you." He said more to himself than to her.

He sighed and lifted her chin. Her blue eyes sparkled with her tears. He kissed her once again. "I'm sorry……Bulma."

This time she kissed him. "You're forgiven." He stared at her for a while. He wanted to stay in the room with her but fought against it. He stood up and left her room.

--2 hours later--

Bulma entered Vegeta's room. He was sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard and one leg hanging off the side. He was staring at the ceiling in deep thought.

'I wonder if she will use this against me. Since I apologized she'll take me for some weak pathetic fool.' His thoughts were shattered when he felt someone sit on his lap. He opened his eyes to find Bulma resting on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" she cooed in his ear

"I feel belittled, ashamed and disgusted with my self."

"You should."

"Why is that?"

"Because you now know how I felt two hours ago."

"Why don't you feel that way now?"

"Because I love you and when you love someone you forgive them." She looked up and kissed on the lips. He kissed back with equal passion. He broke the kiss, now going down her neck. "Oh Vegeta." she whispered. He continued down until she broke away. She turned her head away from his gaze.

"I'm sorry Bulma." Vegeta whispered as he licked her ear. She shivered. "Will you ever forgive me."

"I need some convincing." She smiled

He laughed as he pushed her on the bed. They discarded their clothes as he entered her slick pussy. She moaned as he started a slow tender pace. She was in heaven as lights flashed before her eyes. She moaned again. He added some force to quicken her breathing. "More Baby. More." She screamed as he climax started to build. He quickened his pace just a little bit but added more force. Her body jerked with each of his thrusts.

He watched her breast jerk with her body. The way they bounced was so alluring, so enticing. He looked up at her, her eyes were on him the whole time. They kissed again; with so much love, passion, and hunger. He slipped his tongue in her mouth as hers did the same; each of there tongues gliding along the roofs of the other's mouth.

He quickened his pace; pounding in her. She screamed out her pleasure. Her walls started contrasting around him. The tightness and wetness of her caused him to explode. He let himself flow deep within her body.

He pulled out of her before she had a chance to release her pleasure. She stared at him wide-eyed. She opened her mouth to speak but he hushed her with a kiss. He traveled down her neck. "Oh Bulma……" He stopped when he reached the valley of her breast. "……You are my fountain……" He kissed both her of her erect nipples continued to kiss downward. He stopped when he reached her womanhood. "……I will drink upon you……" He kissed her clit. She shivered and gasped. "……Forever." And with that spoken he plunged his tongue in to the depths of her; tasting her glory. 

He probed her inner walls as he started to taste the slow trickle of her honey. She ran her fingers through his hair; pulling on it. Her grip tighten as her inner walls started contrasting around his tongue. He hit her pleasure spot deep within her. She screamed. The dam was broken as her juices flowed freely into his accepting mouth. "I forgive You. I forgive You." she screamed. She ran her hand across his shoulders trying to calm herself down. "Oh Vegeta, I forgive you." she moaned as her orgasm passed through her body.

He crawled back on top of her and laid his head on her chest. He listen to her heart beat as he rubbed her thigh.

"Promise me?" she whispered

He looked up at her

"You'll stop running away from me."

He smiled. "I won't run. Not any more."

They kissed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Please review my Fic. Tell me what you think. Once again I'm sorry for all of you who thought this was going to be more than two chapters. NO FLAMES. Cause I will respond back with avenges. Once again Review.

TIL


End file.
